


heaven is a place on earth

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rollerskating, Romance, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: Oikawa hasn't talked to Suga in a month, thanks to his outburst. Of course, Suga wants nothing but to get back together with his almost-boyfriend before the school year ends.Chapter title from Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven is A Place On Earth"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this fic for fun, since i couldn't get the thought of oisuga going roller-skating together for over two weeks, now. incredibly self-indulgent, i know, but i hope you guys enjoy it as well!

Suga just wants this month to be over.

It’s the last week of his third year in university. He’s been hard at work finishing papers and studying non-stop for finals for the past month. On top of that, he’s still working part-time at the university café and has hardly slept—he’s surprised he’s still alive.

But that’s not all.

He hasn’t talked to Oikawa in almost a month.

Oikawa is Suga’s dormmate of two years, and his… his lover, he likes to think. They’ve been sleeping with each other and going on “dates” for the past few months, though neither of them have put a label on it. Usually they’d find time to talk, even during finals, but it’s different now.

Oikawa has been in a sour mood since January this year. He’s on the university’s varsity volleyball team, you see, and during their last intercollegiate match, he busted his knee and was forced to sit the game out. Their team lost after that, and the brunette setter was advised not to play any rigorous matches until his knee fully heals in half a year. Oikawa was also made to attend physical therapy sessions after his classes.

Of course, Suga—being the sweet, almost-boyfriend that he is—made sure to shower Oikawa with comfort as much as he can. However, as they were down to the last three months of classes, Suga’s schedule became hectic. The requirements piled up, and his shift at the café grew longer since he had to cover for the seniors who were working on their theses. Needless to say, he hasn’t been there for Oikawa as much as he wanted.

Then, one day, Oikawa came home cranky—he was, after all, going through the same motions as Suga in his respective faculty. Oikawa tried to get Suga to spend time with him, but Suga happened to be exhausted that day, as he had no sleep the night prior due to a late shift in the café plus more studying for a quiz. When Oikawa tried to— _ehem_ —get Suga into bed, the ashen-haired setter snapped at him, saying something along the lines of, “Tooru, _please_ leave me alone. I have no time for this,” and went straight to bed.

The next morning onward, Oikawa didn’t speak to him.

Oikawa was rarely in the dorm too, spending time studying with Iwaizumi in his dorm. Suga wanted—wants to—apologize, but he’s either too busy or too exhausted.

That has been Suga’s month, but thank god it’s ending tomorrow with one exam left.

Suga plops himself onto his bed, eyes threatening to shut when he hears the door open.

_Oikawa._

Suga watches through heavy eyes as Oikawa set his things down on his desk. He slips his shirt and pants off—Suga swallows hard—and turns to face Suga, who’s eyes are barely open.

“I’m still awake, you know.” Suga whispered, breaking Oikawa’s stare. The brunette’s face turns pink. He huffs and turns away, heading for the bathroom, and Suga lets himself fall asleep.

It hasn’t been two hours when Suga is awoken by his bed shifting slightly. He opens his eyes to see Oikawa standing over his own bed, which has been pushed flush to Suga’s. They did this every time one of them couldn’t sleep, and it’s the first time in a month since they’ve done this again. Oikawa’s eyes widen as he realizes that Suga is awake.

“So much for trying to be stealthy.” Oikawa pouts as he gets into his bed, his back facing Suga.

“…How much have you been doing this the past month?” Suga asks, sleep clouding his voice. Oikawa doesn’t answer. Suga hesitates to shuffle over to his lover's back, until, all at once, Suga’s senses are filled with Oikawa—his warmth, his scent. He missed this. He missed him. Letting out a deep sigh, Suga moves closer to Oikawa. He buries his face at the back of Oikawa’s neck as he snakes his arms around the taller setter’s chest. Oikawa’s tense shoulders relax as he leans into Suga’s embrace.

“I missed you so much.” Suga murmurs into waves of chocolate hair, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry, Tooru.”

Oikawa sighs. He says nothing, but that’s alright. He doesn’t push Suga away—instead, Suga feels slender fingers intertwining with his.

Suga falls back into a deep slumber.

Suga wakes up to an angry alarm and an empty bed. His eyes shot open as he grabs his phone to stop the alarm. He checks the time—six thirty in the morning—and goes through his unopened messages. There’s one from Yaku, asking if he wants to grab breakfast and do some last-minute studying, to which he replies with a blunt “ok.”

The next message is from, surprisingly, Oikawa.

_[ My exam is at 8. Iwa-chan and I went ahead. Good luck! ]_

That’s the first text Oikawa has sent in a month, and Suga wants to cry. He replies.

_[ Gotcha. Good luck. ]_

Suga wants to text Oikawa more— _Are we all right? What was that last night? I missed you, you know?_ Suga sighs and decides not to be too forward. He types a follow-up message and hits send.

_[ See you later? ]_

Within a minute, Suga gets a reply.

_[ Yup, sure. ]_

Suga smiles to himself. That’s a start, he thinks, as he gets ready for his last exams.

“You’re in a good mood.” Yaku notes, munching on his blueberry muffin. They’re in the university café here Suga works, but this time, for breakfast and a quick study session—they both have their last exams two hours from now, so they take their time.

“Yaku, my friend, it’s the last exams! What’s not to be happy about?” Suga grins, taking a bite from his sandwich. Yaku eyes him carefully.

“You and Oikawa?”

“Yes.”

“Thank god.”

Aside from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Suga grew close with Nekoma’s former libero. Their majors are different, but Suga hung out with Yaku for most of his first year at university, back when he wasn’t dormmates with Oikawa. They still hang out a lot, sometimes dragging Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo (who’s in the volleyball team with Oikawa and Yaku), and Kita (who stays in the same dorm as they do) along for karaoke or dinner.

“Well, not entirely okay. But on some form of speaking terms at least.” Suga explains, keeping last night's details to himself. He sighs. “I still want to apologize to him, though. I’ve been thinking—a big gesture, since Oikawa’s lowkey into that.”

“Maybe take him out to a date?” Yaku shrugs. “I heard they opened this cool retro place nearby. It’s pretty cool. They have a roller-skating rink, an arcade, a bowling alley, a diner... The Retro Rink, I think it’s called.” Yaku hands Suga his phone, showing the place’s website. Suga grins.

“This... this is a great idea, Yaku! Oikawa loves these!” And he does. Aside from his obsession with volleyball and aliens and the unknown, Oikawa very much loves retro pop culture. He has stickers of vintage gaming consoles plastered all over his laptop alongside a plethora of alien stickers, and listens to a lot of older songs. His particular favorites are 80’s synth pop, and loves any new song that draws heavy inspiration from that. Oikawa also once bought an 80’s print shirt, which, Suga teased, looked like the floor carpet of an old arcade (not that he looked terrible in it, no, he looked amazing), and is obsessed with the Netflix Original: Stranger Things.

Suga comes up with a plan to take him there, but not without somewhat appropriate clothing—his stupid carpet shirt, and... Suga would have to pass by a thrift store, he thinks. Also, roller skating might be fun with friends, so Suga texts the gang (except Oikawa, who Suga decides to surprise). He’s excited, now.

“Hey, Yaku, you free later?” Suga flashes him a smile. “Let’s all go? Celebrate the end of the school year?” The libero agrees, and so do some of their friends. Suga explains his plans.

Suga then asks permission from his manager, who happens to be manning the counter, for a day off this afternoon, and promises to work an extra shift some other day. Thankfully, she agrees and thanks him for covering for the seniors the past few days. Suga expresses his gratitude and turns back to his table, clenching his fist as if he won a game.

He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara majors in basic theories of education, Iwaizumi and Oikawa major in sports science, Yaku majors in developmental sciences, Kuroo majors in business management, and Kita majors in agriculture.
> 
> this was supposed to be a roller-skating fic only, but i ended up expounding on it, so here we are! all the retro stuff is in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i fixed the links!
> 
> here's the fun part!
> 
> i made a companion doodle to the story (because, that's how much i got sucked into this two-shot) [here on my tumblr](https://ikaoisuga.tumblr.com/post/633573854662492160/ooh-heaven-is-a-place-on-earth-i-finished-it), as well as a [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3y4CqsoZrC7qfXT2VdNIzD?si=QcyJOJrXTDmTUBh1CA0AHg) and a stupid [pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.ph/micauson/heaven-is-a-place-on-earth/) of the setting in the hopes of the getting the imagery to be as vivid as possible (because, as a visual person, i feel like i didn't get to capture it so much through writing alone).
> 
> not a songfic in any way, but to help - the only songs that i picture well with the story is "heaven is a place on earth" for when they enter the diner, and "can't get enough" for when they enter the skating rink! the other songs are just for fun. though you can still read this fic well without all that, i guess.
> 
> anyway, without further ado, let's go!

Suga rushes out of his building as soon as exams are over. Yaku, whose exams just finished in the next room, follows suit. They meet Iwaizumi and a fidgety Oikawa at the entrance.

“So, lunch?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Iwa-chaaaan! You said it would be just us and Mori-chan!!” The brunette setter leans over to his ace and whispers loud enough for Suga to hear. “Why is he here.” Oikawa squints his eyes at him.

“Idiotkawa, you know he and Yaku share a building today.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Besides, you have to fix whatever this mess is with your boyfriend because I’m tired of you ranting to me about it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” Oikawa whines. Suga laughs at the banter, relieved that Oikawa’s not forcing a cold shoulder anymore. Everyone’s feeling lighter, too, now that the school year is over, and spring break is just around the corner.

They head out to a nearby WacDonald’s, Oikawa and Iwaizumi still bickering, with Yaku and Suga following suit. They place their respective orders when they arrive, and settles in a booth by the storefront window.

“I can’t believe we’ll be seniors!” Oikawa muses, munching on his Big Wac.

“That’s if you pass, idiot.” Iwaizumi spoils, earning another string of complaint from Oikawa.

“I’m just relieved it’s all over.” Yaku laughs, picking on his fries. “I’m going to have to enjoy spring break to the fullest before we’re bombarded with another wave of requirements this May.”

They continue to chatter about the past year and their not-so-solid plans for the future. Oikawa and Suga’s eyes meet a couple of times, but Oikawa blushes and pouts and turns away. That stubborn guy, Suga thinks, smiling.

“Maybe we should go out for a drink tonight! To celebrate the end of the school year!” Oikawa suggests, eyes shining with excitement. “It’s been a while since I’ve hung out with Tetsu-chan and Shin-chan!”

Suga shoots Iwaizumi and Yaku a look.

“Can’t!!” They say, almost in unison. Oikawa looks at them, dejected.

“I have plans!” Says the libero.

“I want to sleep, Shittykawa.” Says the ace.

Oikawa whines, crying about “wasting their youth,” and “being boring people.” Suga lets out a breath, relieved—Oikawa doesn’t seem like he’s noticed anything fishy yet.

“I’m free.” The ashen-haired setter says meekly. Oikawa’s brown eyes are boring into his, a flash of hesitation evident. Oikawa shrugs, forcing a pout on his face.

“ _Well,_ I guess…” He mumbles. If Oikawa is still trying to stay mad at Suga despite being caught pushing their beds together last night, he’s doing a terrible job at it. Suga flashes him a cheeky smile, and Oikawa is a mess of excuses.

As Oikawa is distracted with his burger, Iwaizumi and Yaku nod to Suga.

“We’ll leave you here.” Iwaizumi starts, standing up with his tray.

“I have to get going as well. See you guys around!” Yaku follows. Both of them leave a flustered Oikawa alone with Suga at the table.

It’s quiet at first, with nothing but the bustling sound of other diners and the crew at the counter. They both continue to munch at their food, until Suga decides to set his plan into action.

“So, uh,” he starts. “I have my afternoon off. Can you come with me to the thrift store?”

Oikawa eyes him warily. “Won’t you be busy at the café again?” He continues to pout like a child, but his voice still dripping with annoyance. “And the thrift store? What for?”

“I was given the afternoon off since I covered a lot of the seniors’ shifts the past month.” Suga waves his hand around. “Also, yes, the thrift store. I was thinking of getting some clothes—” Oikawa’s eyes are elsewhere, but Suga knows he’s listening “—to wear at the Retro Rink later, if you want to go.” Suga’s voice is small, but Oikawa picks this up.

“The Retro Rink?”

“It’s a new place I found… I thought you might—uh—wanna go with me tonight?” Suga manages to say. He’s still pretty nervous since he knows Oikawa is still a bit upset. However, he feels a little relief as Oikawa’s face brightens with curiosity and excitement. “It has a roller-skating rink and an arcade and all. And a bowling alley, and a pretty diner, too—”

“It does? It does?” Oikawa’s eyes are on him, now. He’s excited. “Can we? But it’ll be fun with friends, and they’re not available—oh, can we dress up, Suga?”

“Oh, wow, you’re _way_ too enthusiastic for this.” Suga laughs, earning a cute scowl from his roommate. “Is that a yes, then?”

“Suga-chan, you know I love these things! How long have you been keeping this from me?” The chocolate-haired setter exclaims. “How can I say no?”

Suga places his hand on Oikawa’s—thank god for Yaku for suggesting that place. Oikawa’s taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. They’ll be fine.

“It’s a date, then.” Suga winks, making Oikawa blush. “Now, let’s get me some clothes.”

It’s eight in the evening, and they were standing in front of a one-storey building that took up one whole block. The place is situated in an artist alley littered with various shops a bit too artsy and _hipster_ for Suga to note. The frontage of the building is pretty plain, except for a pink and cyan neon sign that says “Retro Rink” flashing above the door. If he hadn’t checked the website, he’d think this is some sort of bar—or worse.

Suga’s outfit isn’t particularly too retro, but everything Oikawa made him try on at the thrift shop were too loud for his taste. He settled for an oversized, cream shirt with an orange accent, high waist ankle jeans and white sneakers. The outfit’s completed with a beige and blush bomber jacket. His partner, on the other hand, is wearing his loud, arcade-rug-pattern oversized button down, high waist acid wash jeans, vibrant yellow socks, and his own white sneakers.

“Let’s go in then.”

As soon as they’re in, they’re greeted by the smell of pizza and wings. Suga feels like he’s been somehow transported into one of those 80’s-inspired movies Oikawa watched with him. The floor was a checkerboard white and black. The booths are shades of baby pink, blue, and cream lined with shiny silver. Walls are littered with vintage photos and paraphernalia. A familiar song about heaven being a place on earth (or something like that) is playing, accompanied by sounds of bowling balls and pins crashing together from the bowling alley to the left.

Suga sends a text to someone on the phone before turning to look at Oikawa, who looks like he’s a child at Christmas morning. Suga grins and takes Oikawa’s hand.

“Oh my god, Suga—this is amazing, I—” Oikawa fumbles at his words.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Suga leads Oikawa to the bowling alley, whose walls look like a galaxy splattered with neon aliens and stars and bowling pins. The lights are dim and tinted violet, making any white clothing slightly glow. They walk to the opposite end of the bowling alley and turn right to the arcade, which is just about as retro and space-themed as it could get. Suga teases Oikawa on how, indeed, his shirt matches the floor carpet of the arcade, but this flies over Oikawa’s head.

“They have Galaga! Suga-chan, they have Galaga!” He squeals like a child, and Suga practically drags Oikawa across the arcade to get to his designated attraction.

At the opening opposite the bowling alley, they were met by lights flashing pink, blue, and violet. Past the reception counter is a wide ring with a disco ball hanging above, strings of colorful bulbs and streamers radiating from it to the walls painted in a similar theme to the bowling alley. The synth-heavy tunes blast through the speakers as people skate around the rink.

“A roller-skating rink!” Oikawa exclaims. “Suga-chan, this is amazing!”

“Took you long enough.” A familiar voice chimes from the side. To the right, Suga and Oikawa are greeted by their friends—Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Yaku, and Kita (who surprised everyone by even showing).

"What are you wearing?" Iwaizumi squints at Oikawa.

"That's a literal interpretation of the 80's, man." Kuroo laughs.

"You look like the floor of the arcade." Kita whispers. Suga makes Oikawa face him before he bickers with his friends.

“You told me this would be no fun without our friends.” He grins at Oikawa, whose eyes glimmer with excitement. “Look, I’m really sorry about last time. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. You’ll never be not worth my time, you know.”

“This isn’t fair, Suga-chan! How can I not forgive you if you use my weakness against me!” Oikawa whines. Their friends skate ahead as the beat of a familiar song Oikawa can’t get enough of starts to play. Suga stretches his hand out for Oikawa to take, and they skate away.

They enjoy their time in the rink, with Kuroo and Iwaizumi surprising everyone by being so shaky at the start. Oikawa attempts to dance in skates—and fails miserably. Suga manages to spin around with Oikawa for a bit before falling flat on their asses, laughing.

“We’ll go rent two lanes and order some snacks.” Kuroo says as he drags his friends to the bowling alley, leaving Oikawa and Suga for some time alone. The two were left as the song switches to something slower, the people around them pairing up, slow dancing in skates.

“You keep saying _I'm_ the hopeless romantic in this duo, but you clearly out-romanced me here.” Oikawa teases, leaning his forehead on Suga’s.

“A big fight deserves a big apology.” Suga slips his hands into the back pocket of his jeans. “You deserve a big apology.”

Oikawa hums, smiling. “Well, if I had to admit, I _was_ being incredibly stubborn.”

“I’m used to it.” Suga chuckles. They continue to sway in silence, having missed each other’s warmth. Suga feels a soft, warm feeling bubble in his chest. He realizes just how much he loves the man in his arms. Whatever they were, Suga’s happy to get to spend time with someone as beautiful and weird and sweet as Oikawa.

“Hey, Suga— _Koushi_ ,” the use of his first name makes Suga blush in surprise. Hazel eyes meet dark brown ones.

“Yeah?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

Suga’s heart drops. For a second, he forgot that he and Oikawa were _totally_ not in a relationship. Suga thinks back on the lengths he went through to surprise Oikawa, no matter how uncharacteristic it is of him to do so. He thinks back to all the nights they watched Oikawa’s stupid alien movies, the sweet remarks, the bites and scratches they leave on each other’s bodies, the pushing of beds together when they can’t sleep, and suddenly, it doesn’t make sense that they’re not together yet.

“You idiot, this is supposed to be my treat to you.” Suga mutters, clearly flustered. He sends his fist to Oikawa’s stomach, making the taller boy recoil. “Of course I’d be your boyfriend, Tooru, I—of _course_.” Suga pulls Oikawa into a kiss, melting into each other, just as they do many times before.

“Oi, stop making out in front of the kids!” Iwaizumi calls from the entrance, breaking their contact. The two setters burst into a fit of laughter, telling Iwaizumi that they’ll follow. The two skate to the entrance, hands linked.

“ _So,_ ” Oikawa eyes Suga suggestively, the lights of the rink making him even more _gorgeous_ than he already is. “We’re free tonight, right?” Suga blushes. “I haven’t had you for a _month_ , clearly I—"

“God, Oikawa, should that even be asked—” Suga laughs. Oikawa grins, and Suga basks in his brilliance, happy that they’re finally, _finally_ okay.

“I’m all yours, Tooru.” He says, squeezing Oikawa’s hand. “Always, always yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? totally self indulgent
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed creating this tiny universe in my mind! i know kita's just there but in my mind he eats breakfast with oisuga at the dorm's cafeteria. more on him being present in other fics, i hope!
> 
> also, i feel like i have to say this: team iwasugakita totally crush team oikuroyaku at bowling. losing team bought a round of drinks and more wings for the whole group. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
